


Funny How Things Change...

by flickawhip



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU for Perfect Shot. SVH book 55.





	Funny How Things Change...

Shelley Novak had been many things. Shy. Nervous. Brave. Confused. Stubborn. Determined. What she had never really been was sure of herself, or confident in how she looked or how others saw her. She had been surprised when she overheard Jessica Wakefield and her friend talking. Of course Jessica’s friend had been harsh, that hadn’t surprised her, she’d had the same thought before… but Jessica had surprised her. 

“I’m sure she can find a date, she’s very pretty…”

The words had surprised her enough that she fumbled the ball, shaking her head before working on her the practice again. She had pushed the thoughts away even as she focused, leaping somewhat easily to dunk the ball, not looking back at Jessica as she followed the team back to the locker rooms. 

She would find one only after she had been alone for a while longer, waiting for the day of the dance to try and find a date, she had known she didn’t want any men. She had not expected to want Jessica Wakefield, even if she was sure that Jessica wouldn’t want her. Her thoughts had been broken by a tap on her shoulder. 

“Shel…”

Cathy had prompted her to turn and Shelley had almost choked on her drink as she found herself eye to eye with Jessica, the girl was blushing, scuffing her shoe on the floor.

“Would you… go to the dance with me?”

It was the first time that Shelley had ever seen Jessica shy, but she found she was charmed. 

“I… sure.”

Shelley smiled. 

“Pick me up?”

Jessica had nodded, surprising them both by kissing Shelley’s cheek and hurrying away.


End file.
